Syrus Mist
"Who are you calling short?!" -Syrus Design: Syrus is a three foot tall Agumon wearing a bright blue scarf, red and white vest, black shirt, and his signature blue diaper. He is much weaker than the average Agumon, a correlation of his small size, thus he relies on his heightened intelligence to solve problems. His main tool/weapon is a small green flashlight that has the power to transmute whatever matter that it shines upon to whatever Syrus desires. Backstory: !SPOILER WARNING! Syrus was created as a pawn by The Destroyer in order to kill The Alchemist. Upon gaining sentience Syrus became the partner of The Alchemist, helping him escape the grasp of Samantha, and then return to The Star Piercer. However upon their return, The Destroyer immediately sent The Star Piercer into a black hole, where the Mist family died. Syrus found himself awaken in Purgatory alongside the ghost Kyo, and the two agreed to launch an attack on Hell to rescue The Alchemist. Upon rescuing him they traveled back through Purgatory and made their way into Heaven where they encountered the Council of GodsThe Council of Gods is a gathering of all gods from all forms of mythology discussing the state of the multiverse, something none of them can effect, as they are only all powerful inside of their own universes. As such, The Destroyer who exists outside of universes, is unable to be effected by them. , where it was revealed to the Mist family how The Alchemist is an anomaly they created to kill The Destroyer. However, DeathDeath is a character who hates all life. He does not care about the Destroyer, and is the only one immune to the Destroyer's power. He even hints that one day he shall kill the Destroyer, causing all of time to loop. arrived to the council and forbade The Alchemist from returning to life. It was a choice, him, or his family. Upon deciding to sacrifice himself, The Alchemist transmuted his own body into a flashlight for Syrus to use to combat The Destroyer in his place. Syrus fell into a brief depression after the loss of his partner, but quickly overcame it and decided he would indeed go on to defeat The Destroyer. Cubs in Care-A-Lot His first outing was to Care-A-Lot, a multi-universal resort, where he was to contact King Arthur on any information regarding The Destroyer they had. It was there he encountered Merlin, and discovered the Resort world had been taken over by the Nightmare Child Samantha. She had taken over the population by creating a chemical formula that not only allowed her to control the minds of those exposed to it, but also converted them into Care-Bear CousinsThis formula allowed her to more easily take over their minds, as it also made them incredibly weaker both physically and mentally.. After quickly defeating her, he freed all the hypnotized Cousins, and shut down the conversion factory. Arthur then returned from hiding only to disappoint Syrus by informing him they had no clue where the Destroyer was or how to kill it. All was not lost however, as Merlin joined the Mist Family as Syrus' butler and digital partner. Project Horizon Syrus then decided to go back to the Digital world, his home, in an attempt to figure out a way to defeat The Destroyer. Due to his physical weakness and diminutive size he was overpowered by the Rebirth Pirates, who confiscated his flashlight. Out of options he decided to ask Tec to send Merlin to assist him, however Tec sent in Grimm instead, unaware of Grimm's true nature. After spending several days upon the Pirate's ship and comforting a very scarred Grimm, they eventually made their way to File Island in an attempt to send Grimm home. When it was discovered Grimm was beginning to glitch out, Syrus knocked him out and carried him clear across the island to Factorial Town. There Syrus began examining Grimm in order to figure out where the corruption came from, only to be directed towards Toy Town. After arriving at Toy Town, Syrus realizes the problem with Grimm. His evil thoughts are becoming real, and forming as a shadow. In an attempt to protect him, Syrus fights the shadow, only to have to retreat with aid from the Pirates, returning to Factorial Town. It's there that Syrus introduces Grimm to Tec, and reveals the Digital World as the mind of Tec. Grimm panics, and Syrus knocks him out, carrying him home. Back home in ABCove, Syrus attempts to leave, decides to stay when it appears Grimm's shadows followed them, only to be revealed as Grimm's long lost brothers. He then receives a call from Tec. Merlin, Culania, and Abigail have entered the Digital world. Syrus rushes off to save them, The Grey triplets in tow. In the Digital World once more, Syrus has a confrontation with Bluepadding about needing to let go of his old life and accept being Grimm's Digital Partner. After a brief battle the group proceeds forward and winds up at Grey Lord Manor. There, Syrus saves the Pandamon Ryu from the Grey Lord, and they warp outside, continuing forward to find the others. After a brief drive through the Ancient Time Zone, they arrive in Far Outpost, and decide to spend the night in a hotel. It's there Grimm's shadow reappears as DaVoice, Syrus tries to fight it only to loose, as it escapes towards Factorial City. Syrus and co give chase, passing through a now destroyed Toy Town, arriving at Factorial City, which is under siege. Inside Syrus finds his long time friend, Andromon, has been mortally wounded and is using his remaining power to keep the dimensional portal open for them. The group goes through to defeat DaVoice, only to find the world of ABCove is about to be destroyed by DaVoice and Tec. Through a full on assault, the Mist Family manages to hold down DaVoice, and Syrus informs Grimm he must kill him. Grimm complies and they find themselves in Purgatory, where Syrus reveals he always knew Tec was The Destroyer. He also reveals he and Andromon have made a plan to kill Tec, and thanks to Grimm, it's now possible. All that was left to do was head to Tec's main body and pull the Digital World to the same universe as ABCove. He drives The Star Piercer straight into the core of Tec, where he manages to remove the Digital World from his mind. Tec initiates his body's self destruct to kill Syrus, but he manages to escape at the last second aboard the Star Piercer. Returning to ABCove, The Destroyer is dead and he decides to continue adventuring. Relationships: The Mist Family Syrus stands as leader of the Mist Family, and is usually the one they all defer to to receive orders for missions and assignments. While called a family, none of them are biologically related, but are somewhat legally. * Brother of Culania, Abigail, and Kyo. * Child of Cat. * Nephew of Lute and Edgar. * Master and Tamer of Merlin. The Grey Family After the fall of the Destroyer, Grimm stayed in ABCove, however Syrus still visits him and his family from time to time, becoming almost like a second family. Samantha She never really forgave him for defeating her twice, though she knows when to back down from a fight with him for the greater good. Sissyrus "I-I'm nah cute..."-Sissyrus. While he'll never admit to it, Syrus adores the color pink, as well as bright, frilly clothing. This has caused many who see him in these clothes to give him the pet name (especially Merlin) "Sissyrus". As Sissyrus, he's rarely ever seen without his bonnet at heart backpack. Trivia * He is immune to hypnosis. * He can not digivolve. References Category:Characters Category:The Mist Family